iCarly: Brotherly Love
by Godwrites
Summary: Carly's still in Italy. However, Spencer is still home. Now, a new person is home. Carly and Spencer's older brother, Michael Shay. What will happen? that's for me to know, and you to find out... Read and Review please? Please? PLEASE? OC/Sam Freddie/Melanie
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

He was on his way home from Afghanistan. Actually, he wasn't going home... But he was. He was 1st Lieutenant Michael Joseph "Wolfgang" Shay. He was 24. Eighteen when he was shipped off to Iraq. Twenty when he seen his second tour of duty in Afghanistan. Now, he's coming home. Home, can be used in general, like _"He's coming home to the United States"_, or, it can be used in particular, like _"He's coming home with_ **us**." However, he didn't know if he would be accepted in his new home. Living with two new people who you haven't even met. He told his mother he was going to find his long-lost brother and sister one day. After all, he was in the Marine Corps as a First Lieutenant, Tank Commander, and trained 101st Airborne Division's new trainees for parachuting. It would be easy, right?

He was born in Boston, Massachusetts. His new home was in Seattle, Washington. See the difference? _**2,492**_ miles worth. He had a dog, ironically named Lucky. He was shot in the left arm overseas, after all. Almost died of shock. Or was it blood loss? He couldn't figure it out.

It took him almost ten years of researching to find his long-lost brother and sister. Started when he was 14 years old. Now, he's finally moments away from meeting, possibly, his new brother or sister.

"Knock knock knock" he went to the door.

"Hang on a minute!" shouted a voice from behind the door.

He was taught how to kill many different ways. He was taught how to tell between hostile and friendly. This training just might come in handy right now.

The door opened, and stood a very tall white male who appeared to our hero to be in his late twenties-early thirties.

He took another look at the picture he took with him.

"Spencer Shay?" he asked.

"That would be me." The other man said.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Are you a cop?" Spencer asked, reaching behind the door to grab something.

"Nope." Michael said, "Far from it."

"Alright." Spencer said, forgetting about the supposed weapon behind the door he would've used. "Come in."

"Spencer, I know we just met and all, but I need to tell you something very important." Michael said.

"What is it?" Spencer asked, sounding way too excited.

"I'd prefer if you sat down." Michael said.

"Is something wrong?" Spencer asked, just noticing the uniform Michael was wearing, "Did something happen to Carly and dad?"

"Nope." Michael said.

"Alright." Spencer said, taking a seat on the couch. "What is it?"

"Spencer, I don't care if you don't believe me, but I'm your half-brother." Michael said.

"Half-brother?" Spencer asked, "Half-brother?"

"Yeah, your dad had an affair with my mother, and I was born, and now I'm here." Michael said.

"So, you're my brother?" Spencer asked Michael.

"-and Carly's." Michael continued.

"Alright!" Spencer shouted, leaping towards Michael, embracing Michael in a hug."

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"No way!" Spencer said, "Now we get to do so much more stuff than anyone here has ever had!"

"Alright."Michael said, "So, where's Carly?"

"She's with dad in Italy." Spencer said.

"Who else do I need to know about?" He asked.

"Hey Spencer." said a blonde girl who looked to be around 19 years of age.

"Who are you?" Our hero asked, pulling out his sidearm, an Beretta M9.

"Woah." the blonde said, "Neat gun."

"Thanks." he said, "What's your name?" Michael asked.

"Sam." Sam said.

"Alright." he said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"First Lieutenant Michael Shay of the United States Marine Corps." Michael said.

"Well, that explains the gun." Sam said.

"It does." he said.

"Hey Sam, have you seen this?" asked a dark-haired boy of about 19.

"Who are you?" Michael asked again, again, pulling out the sidearm.

The boy just fainted...

"Michael, meet Freddie." Spencer said.

"Thank you Michael." Sam said.

"For what?" Michael asked.

"For making him pass out." she said.

"Alright." Michael said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." Michael said, "He's alright."

"Good, I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of his mom." Spencer said.

"Yeah." Sam said, "I'm already on her bad side."

"Awesome." Michael said sarcastically.

"Hey Fredweird, awake yet?" Sam asked.

"Wha-?" Freddie asked, "What happened?"

"You passed out." Spencer stated.

"You hit your head pretty hard kid." Michael said.

"Who are you?" Freddie asked, seeing Michael.

"Michael Shay, Carly and Spencer's half-brother." he said.

"Wait- what?" Freddie asked.

When everyone was awake and seated, Michael told them what it was like in Boston, what he did in the Marines, and stuff like that.

"I was stationed in Iraq and Afghanistan. Belgium when I was coming home." he said.

"So, did you fly planes?" Sam asked.

"No planes, tanks." he said.

"You mean-?" Freddie asked.

"M1 Abrams." Michael stated.

"Michael, did you know we used to do a webshow?" Freddie asked.

"Fredward, he just got here, I'm sure he doesn't want to be in an episode." Sam said.

"Yeah, iCarly, or something like that, right?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Freddie answered.

"I heard of it." he said.

"Do you want to be in an episode?" Freddie asked.

"Not right now, like Sam said." he said.

"Alright." Freddie said, "Sam, do you want to?" he asked.

"No," she said, "He's Carly's older brother."

"Speaking of, where is she?" Michael asked.

"She left with dad to go to Italy." Spencer said.

"Italy?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Spencer said, "She sent us a postcard." he added.

"So," Sam asked, "you kill anyone over there?"

"Yeah." he said, "I did, but I'm not telling you what, how, when, or why."

"You get shot?" she asked.

"Actually, yes I did." Michael answered, showing her his arm.

"Wow." she said.

"You do anything stupid?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've been in jail." she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"You know, the usual." she said.

"Anyways, stupidest thing I've ever done, is join the Marines." he said.

"How?" Freddie asked.

"It just is." Michael said.


	2. Chapter 2: Dating (More or less)

After everyone cleared out, Michael asked, "Spencer, do you think I could have a new life here?"

"Why couldn't you?" Spencer stated.

"I mean, I was born in Boston, after all." he said.

"So?" Spencer asked.

"I mean, I just got here, I don't know anyone, how can I get by over here?" he asked.

"I was in Law School, but I dropped out to become an artist." Spencer said.

"That's true, but I mean, I want to have a wife and kids one day." Michael stated.

"Me too." Spencer said.

"How old are you?" Michael asked.

"I'm 31." Spencer said, "You?"

"24." Michael said.

"Sam's 19." Spencer said.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I know you have a crush on Sam." Spencer said.

"What are you talking about?" Michael said, laughing nervously.

"I told you!" Spencer said, "Also, a person's eyes dilate 40% when they see someone they like."

"So, she knows I like her?" he asked.

"Doubt it." Spencer said, "She doesn't really pay attention in school."

"Funny." Michael said.

"I'm serious." Spencer said.

"I'm sure you are Spencer, I never said you weren't." Michael said.

"You want me to call her?" Spencer asked threateningly.

"You do that, I'll just say this, _I can kill you 7_ _different ways_ just by the way you're standing." Michael said.

"How about now?" Spencer asked, trying a pose.

"10." Michael said. "More or less."

"Now?" Spencer asked, trying a different pose.

"5." he said.

"Wow." Spencer said.

"Yeah." Michael said, "You should've joined the Marines."

"For what?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, you could learn alot." he said.

"Like what?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know." he said, "Maybe how to draw better?"

"Don't say stuff you'll regret." Spencer stated.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." he said.

"Alright." Spencer said, giving in.

"Exactly." he said, "See, wasn't that hard, was it?"

"Nope." Spencer said, as Michael went on the computer.

"What are you looking up?" he asked.

"Some stuff about the Marines." Michael said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Just shut up and look." Michael said, as he began typing in a website.

"Wow, this is the Marines' official website, huh?" Spencer asked.

"More or less." he said.

"Well now, what is this?" Spencer asked, pointing to different things on the monitor.

"That's the Globe, Eagle and Anchor pin." Michael said, "It's different for enlisted and officers, like me."

"What rank were you again?" Spencer asked.

"1st Lieutenant." Michael said.

"Oh, what are swords?" Spencer asked.

"Those..." Michael stopped, mid-sentence. "I forgot mine in Boston!"

"Why would it be in Boston?" Spencer asked.

"I used to live there with my mother?" he questioned.

"Oh, right..." Spencer said, "What are you going to do now?"

"I guess I can e-mail her." he said.

"For what?" Spencer asked.

"So she can mail it over here?" Michael said sarcastically.

"I doubt they'd allow a sword to come through." Spencer said.

"Never doubt anything, they did it for my uncle when he bought a katana." he said.

"Buying and bringing are two different things!" Spencer shouted.

"Yeah, but still." Michael said.

"Hey everyone, back again!" Sam shouted, walking in through the door.

Needless to say, the two men were shocked, startled, or scared.

"Hey Sam." Michael said.

"Hey Michael." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Sam." The elder Shay said.

"Hey Spence." She said again.

"Hey, Spencer, can I see you upstairs for a minute?" Michael asked running upstairs.

"What?" Spencer asked, before he was immediately hushed by Michael, by puttuing his hand over his mouth.

"Shhh." Michael said, while with his othe hand, put his index finger to his lips.

"Hmm?" Spencer asked, muffled through Michael's hand.

"You know any good- dating spots?" Michael asked.

Spencer nodded his head up and down, indicating a yes.

"Alright, I'll take my hand off your mouth, and you're going to whisper the name of it. Okay?" Michael said.

Spencer nodded again.

"Good." Michael said, lowering his hand.

"There's the Groovy Smoothie." Spencer whispered.

Michael, at first, looked at Spencer like he had grown a 4th head. "Groovy Smoothie?" he asked.

"Yeah." Spencer whispered again.

"Alright, cool." Michael said.

"Going to take Sam on a date?" Spencer questioned.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, Marines do not reveal their secrets." he stated.

"Isn't that magicians?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, Marines do not reveal their secrets." he stated again.

"Alright. Go get her tiger!" Spencer said, a bit too loudly.

"Alright." Michael said, walking down stairs.

"Hey Mikie, who you takin out on a date?" Sam asked, making Michael blush beet red.

"Uh, I-uh." Michael stammered, trying to get the right words.

Then, he noticed her eyes were dilated as well.

"Hey Sam, who do you have a crush on?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, almost as if snapped out of a trance.

"Who do you have a crush on?" he repeated.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." she said.

"I have a pretty good feeling." he said.

"Do you?" She asked, while sitting back on the couch. "Enlighten me."

"Is it Freddie?" he asked.

"Ew, no, Fredweird? No." she stated.

"Spencer?" he asked.

"Dude, he's like twice my age." she said.

"My last guess is me." he said.

Sam just sat there, and shuddered, as if she were cold.

"I get it right?" he asked.

As he said that, she sat silent for a while, before reluctantly stammering out a weak, "Yes."

"What was that?" he asked again, putting his hand behind his ear, as if he were deaf.

"You." she said, a bit more loudly, "I like you, a lot."

"I knew it!" he shouted.

"What-?" she asked, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"What do you say we go down to the- Groovy Smoothie for some smoothies?" he asked.

"Like a date?" she questioned.

"Yeah." he stated, "Why not?"

"Okay, it's a bit cold out though, isn't it?" she asked.

"I doubt it." he said.

"Alright." she reluctantly agreed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm freezing all of a sudden." she stated, as they walked outside, into the brisk autumn air. The season's, they are a-changing!

"Would you care to use my sweatshirt?" he asked, as a true gentleman always does.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" she said, pulling it off of his abdomen.

"Better?" he shivered.

"Aww, now you're cold." she said.

"I don't care." he said, I've been through worse."

"Here." she said, walking into his side, not warming him up to normal body temperature, but it was something.

"Thanks." he said, looking down at her blonde hair, flowing in the breeze.

"No problem." she said.

**Oh, How he was going to love it here.**

_**Author's Note:**_**Hey everybody! Sorry for not uploading in a long time, I wasn't dead! Just saying. No, it was actually my laptop's fault. Yeah, the battery's fried. Also, I had just (two-three weeks ago) went in for an operation on my left arm. Botox, injected into my arm. Yeah, not pretty. So anyways, this has been Godwrites' life so far. Going dark. Until next time, stay classy.**


End file.
